


Forces tranquilles

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, One Shot Collection, Planet Mustafar (Star Wars)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Recueil consacré à deux des plus grands Jedi que la galaxie ait connu : Qui-Gon Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi. Différents mais complémentaires, un sacré duo Maître/Apprenti qui se retrouvera à l'origine d'une saga qui les dépassera largement.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Shmi Skywalker
Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029174
Kudos: 1





	1. Héritage

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Héritage**

_ Que laisserait-il derrière lui ? _

C'était une question qui taraudait Qui-Gon depuis des années, des décennies même. L'âge adulte avait amené avec lui cette question existentielle, que certains Jedi se posaient malgré tout.

Son ancien Maître, Dooku, et lui, n'avaient pas formé un duo de Jedi particulièrement amené vers les prouesses. Leurs années ensemble n'avaient vu que des histoires ordinaires – ordinaires au sens qui se faisait au Temple.

Xanatos, son premier Padawan, était Tombé au bout de quelques temps seulement, et ne put s'empêcher de semer la zizanie. Obi-Wan, le suivant, avait fini par prouver sa valeur et sa loyauté après moults péripéties, et était devenu rapidement une présence dans sa vie dont il peinait à se passer.

Rien de ce que n'avait vécu Qui-Gon, jusqu'à présent, peu importe l'identité de son compagnon de route, ne semblait être suffisant pour laisser une trace visible dans l'histoire Jedi.

_ Que laisserait-il derrière lui ? _

Certainement pas une famille, ni une vie civile rangée. Probablement pas des exploits légendaires. Mais Qui-Gon Jinn se contenterait d'une existence paisible de Jedi, si celle-ci lui permettait de se mettre au service des autres, et de la galaxie.


	2. Abondance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Abondance**

Lorsque Obi-Wan partait en mission avec son Maître, il s'apercevait rapidement qu'il était impossible de connaître l'heure de son prochain repas. Qui-Gon semblait pouvoir continuer l'aventure sans avaler la moindre nourriture, tandis que l'estomac de son Padawan grondait.

Comme pour se faire pardonner de cette irrégularité routinière, Qui-Gon mettait littéralement les bouchées doubles lors de leurs retours au Temple. Il s'assurait que son Padawan rattrapait les repas manqués, quitte à descendre lui-même aux cuisines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah, je crois bien qu’effectivement, ce recueil se verra très très fortement influencé par cette génialissime série jeunesse qu’est “Jedi Apprentice” x’)


	3. Absentéisme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Absentéisme**

Le jeune Qui-Gon séchait délibérément les sessions de méditation des étudiants. Cela avait attiré le mécontentement de Yoda, qui, pourtant, vint le voir et lui parler avec pédagogie.

Le garçon turbulent avait l'impression de perdre son temps lors de ces séances.


	4. Mustafar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Mustafar**

Les flammes. Les hurlements. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait détourner le regard, malgré la grimace qui déformait ses traits.

Obi-Wan se força à regarder Anakin se consumer, à constater l'étendue catastrophique de ses erreurs de jugement et, surtout, de pédagogie.

C'était monstrueux, la façon qu'avaient les flammes de lécher la chair déjà meurtrie de son ancien Padawan – et c'était  _ lui-même _ , Kenobi, qui avait infligé les premières blessures.

Cela l'était encore plus, monstrueux, de l'entendre exprimer sa douleur, tellement atroce qu'elle le privait du verbal.

C'était ainsi qu'Obi-Wan se punissait. Il ne méritait pas de s'épargner la souffrance et le chagrin, pas alors que son incompétence en tant que Maître, en tant que guide, avait conduit à une telle catastrophe, aussi bien humaine – Anakin, sa famille – que galactique – le retour des Sith au pouvoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY. Tournée générale de feels, il semblerait... TT.TT


	5. Une nuit sous les étoiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Une nuit sous les étoiles**

Qui-Gon et Shmi étaient immobiles, debout côte à côte, et contemplaient le ciel étoilé de Tatooine. Leurs mains, posées négligemment sur le balcon de pierre, se touchaient presque. La nuit était paisible, pas un son ne parvenait à leurs oreilles, hormis le bruissement lointain du désert. Les trois lunes éclairaient la scène, presque aussi brillantes qu'un soleil.

Le Jedi tourna la tête vers sa compagne. Les étoiles se reflétaient dans ses yeux sombres. Il contempla ce spectacle pendant quelques instants, avant de détourner la tête lorsque Shmi fit pivoter la sienne vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

Qui-Gon admirait cette femme. Esclave et mère célibataire, elle avait pourtant su inculquer à son fils de bonnes valeurs... et n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier le peu qu'elle possédait pour son bonheur. Shmi avait un grand cœur et un courage, une ténacité qui forçait le respect, même celui du vieux Jedi aguerri qu'il était.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je shippe Qui-Gon et Shmi depuis des années déjà, mais je n'avais jamais trouvé l'occasion de faire un petit truc sur eux.


	6. Souvenirs secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Souvenirs secrets**

Protéger la Duchesse de Mandalore ? Obi-Wan Kenobi avait été surpris par la teneur de la mission que le Conseil Jedi venait de lui confier. Non pas que ce type de travail lui était étranger, mais cela signifiait surtout qu'il allait revoir Satine...

Il se souvenait de la tendresse dans ses yeux bleus, lorsque son regard se posait sur lui. Il se rappelait de la douceur de soie de ses cheveux blonds, lorsqu'il promenait ses doigts dans sa chevelure, alors qu'elle était assise contre lui le soir... Et de la chaleur de sa peau nue contre la sienne... Et de la tendresse dans ses baisers...

\- Maître ? appela une voix lointaine, alors qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Obi-Wan ?

Il releva brusquement la tête. Anakin se tenait devant lui, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le regard. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, puis Obi-Wan se détourna. Anakin n'avait pas besoin de savoir où son esprit s'était égaré...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, petit cachottier x') J'adore le couple Obitine, un de mes OTPs (dommage que leur destin soit si tragique...).


	7. Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7 - Question**

\- Maître... j'ai une question, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Je t'écoute, Obi-Wan, fit Qui-Gon en tournant la tête vers son très jeune apprenti.

\- Est-ce que le Père Noël existe vraiment, Maître ? demanda l'enfant, une moue incertaine sur les lèvres.

Qui-Gon Jinn fixa son Padawan, un sourcil levé. Qui avait bien pu lui mettre l'idée même du Père Noël dans la tête ? Sachant que les Jedi ne fêtaient pas Noël à proprement parler, et que même les plus jeunes élèves n'étaient pas censés croire en des choses aussi futiles que des légendes pour enfants – non pas pour les punir, mais pour former leur esprit critique.

Obi-Wan interpréta l'expression de son Maître différemment, et le petit garçon baissa la tête, honteux.

\- Je... je regrette de vous avoir importuné avec une question aussi stupide et enfantine, Maître, marmonna-t-il, cherchant visiblement à pouvoir disparaître sous le sol de marbre du Temple.

Qui-Gon posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son Padawan, mais celui-ci n'osa pas relever la tête vers le Jedi.

\- Obi-Wan, tu sais qu'un Padawan doit toujours regarder son Maître dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui parle, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant se redressa timidement et constata, à son plus grand soulagement, que ni le regard bleu ni la voix grave de Qui-Gon Jinn n'étaient remplis de reproches. Au contraire, le Jedi dégageait une aura bienveillante et même presque paternelle.

\- Ta question, « stupide et enfantine » comme tu as tenu à le préciser, ne m'a pas le moins du monde importuné, mon jeune Padawan, le rassura son Maître. Et aucune question n'est stupide, Obi-Wan. Il ne faut pas que tu aies honte de demander des réponses à ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est le processus naturel de l'apprentissage.

\- J'ai compris, Maître, dit Obi-Wan d'une petite voix pas encore totalement confiante. Mais cette question n'avait strictement rien à voir avec mon entraînement Jedi, elle était déplacée.

\- Elle n'avait peut-être aucune importance pour ton entraînement, mais elle en avait pour toi, et c'est tout l'intérêt de lui apporter une réponse, lui assura Qui-Gon, mais avant, j'aimerais savoir qui t'as parlé de Père Noël au sein de ce Temple, ajouta-t-il doucement.

\- Ce... ce n'était pas au Temple, avoua l'enfant. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. J'en ai entendu parler sur l'HoloNet, mais lorsque j'en ai parlé aux autres Padawans, ils se sont moqués de moi et m'ont dit que c'étaient des sottises.

\- Et ils ont raison, même s'ils auraient dû te le dire avec plus de tact. Non, je suis désolé, mon jeune apprenti, mais le Père Noël n'existe pas, lui dit Qui-Gon avec la même douceur. C'est une histoire inventée pour les enfants, je le crains.

Obi-Wan resta silencieux un instant, le temps d'intégrer l'information.

\- Je vois, Maître, fit-il lentement.

\- Tu n'es pas trop déçu, j'espère ?

\- Je pense... que je m'en remettrais, Maître, répondit Obi-Wan avec un petit sourire.

Qui-Gon lui sourit en retour, et l'enfant sentit son cœur se réchauffer, ainsi que sa gêne disparaître.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, en fait, Obi-Wan n’a jamais été Padawan aussi jeune (les deux chronologies s’accordent sur l’âge de 13 ans), mais c’était tellement tentant d’écrire cette scénette ;)


	8. Troupe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8 - Troupe**

Obi-Wan Kenobi, au détour d'une mission, était tombé tout à fait par hasard sur une petite troupe de poussins abandonnés par leur mère, et il les avait adoptés immédiatement, sous le regard choqué de son ancien Padawan.

Désormais, le Maître Jedi – à la sagesse habituellement reconnue – se promenait d'un bout à l'autre du Temple avec sa troupe de poussins sur les talons : Coco, Chantal, Jacqueline, Monique, Marcel et Alain faisaient désormais partie du paysage du Temple, au plus grand désespoir des autres Maîtres.

Et, jamais bien loin de son ancien mentor, Anakin regardait avec stupeur un Obi-Wan très souriant présenter ses poussins aux Jedi de sexe féminin, qui elles étaient absolument extasiées par « les petites têtes trop mignonnes » de ces boules de plumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voilà enfin retombée dans le crack le plus pur... Mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! xD Ce texte m’avait été réclamé si gentiment que je n’ai pas pu y résister ;)


	9. Barbu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#9 - Barbu**

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr, à propos de cette barbe ?

Anakin lui posa cette question avec ce qui semblait être une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

\- Oui, lui assura Obi-Wan en passant la main dans ladite barbe, nouvellement arrivée sur son visage. Pourquoi ? Tu trouves ça ridicule, toi ?

\- Pas spécialement, répondit l'enfant. C'est juste que...

\- Que quoi, mon cher Padawan ?

\- Que j'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir avec une barbe, répondit innocemment Anakin.

Obi-Wan jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains commune.

\- Rassure-toi, moi non plus je n'ai pas l'habitude de me voir avec une barbe, commenta-t-il finalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment avions-nous fait pour ne jamais encore traiter de la magnifique barbe d'Obi-Wan Kenobi ?!


	10. Démuni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#10 - Démuni**

Obi-Wan se retrouvait avec un très jeune Padawan du jour au lendemain. Il se retrouvait également, dans le même temps, sans plus aucun Maître vers qui se tourner pour lui demander conseil sur le nouveau rôle qu'il devrait jouer.

Qui-Gon n'était plus là. Dooku, le Maître de son Maître, qui l'avait guidé dans la formation de ses deux Padawans, avait quitté l'Ordre suite à la mort de Qui-Gon, terrassé par le chagrin, décidant de reprendre le flambeau des Comtes de Serenno pour s'éloigner du Temple dans lequel il avait grandi, étudié et enseigné.

Yoda faisait de son mieux, dans ces circonstances si sombres, pour venir en aide au tout jeune Maître, mais il n'approuvait pas son nouveau rôle. À ses yeux, Anakin aurait dû retourner sur Tatooine auprès de sa mère encore esclave, et le Conseil n'avait fait que lui forcer la main.

Cela n'avait pas toujours été simple d'être le Padawan d'un Maître aussi passionné, indiscernable et imprévisible que Qui-Gon, mais c'était encore plus difficile d'avancer sans lui pour le guider sur le chemin.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors plongée jusqu'au cou dans la série de romans jeunesse “Jedi Apprentice” de Jude Watson, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rebondir sur une phrase lâchée à un moment : “What would he leave behind?”.
> 
> Mais tout ce qui est décrit dans ce drabble, c'était avant l'Épisode I, et le début d'un drama galactique interminable commencé avec la découverte de l'Élu :p


End file.
